


Canon: Breaker

by Dezaria



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, random is as random does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezaria/pseuds/Dezaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of my Code: Breaker head-canon. This all happens after the manga epilogue, so  warning: thar be spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years

The first year was the hardest for Sakura.

Hajime and Aoba left her school, and none of her friends there remembered anything after the Pandora's Box debacle. Admittedly, that was great for the safety of the Code:Breakers and herself, but it sucked in terms of Sakura's loneliness. She had two sets of parents that knew mostly everything, so she figured she shouldn't be complaining. Plus, every now and then she felt Ogami's presence so strongly that she _knew_ he was checking in on her from time to time. However, there were no red cats or shy mermaids, no blonde guys teasing her, and certainly no flame-wielding men taking her breath away.

She held herself together by her vehement belief that they had done what was necessary.

The second year was more palatable simply because Sakura became too immersed in her school work to allow for much spare thought.

The third year contained a lot of reflection for Sakura. 

She was now a college student full time. She had made new friends, though they didn't seem to understand Sakura's lack of desire to attend college parties. Booze was never that appealing to the young woman, and being around so many people actually tended to make her feel more lonely than anything else.

One day, Sakura accidentally overheard a conversation between her moms about grandchildren, and was emotionally lost for the next few weeks. No one but Ogami appealed to her, but she'd never thought that far into the future. Truly, her middle name might as well be Impulsive. The fact that her instinct was usually right didn't matter; she wasn't a big picture kind of gal. 

After a few months of turmoil, Sakura decided she could always adopt. There were too many unloved kids out there, so there was no reason to fuss over birthing her own.

The fourth year was much like the second, between heavy amounts of work and school Sakura thought of little else. 

The fifth year was when things started to change. 


	2. Strategy

Toki thought his friend was being a moron, but part of life was learning from mistakes. Granted, sometimes people needed to be smacked around a bit to learn a life lesson, but Toki had elected to work on not solving things with violence.

After half a decade, Toki was feeling pretty done with the whole concept of repeating history’s failures though. The question was: how was he going to make Ogami see the light?

So, after much thought and scheming, Toki mentioned seeing a certain rare kind with a strange man to Yuuki while a certain idiot was within hearing range.

His poor friend truly thought he was doing what was right, but hey, so did Toki.


	3. Only Ever You

In the grand scheme of things, Sakura supposed dance clubs weren’t so bad. Her naiveté never ceased to amuse her college friends, and a dance club was actually much tamer than some of the other places she’d been dragged to.

She let the few alcoholic drinks she’d had coax her further into a cozy state of bliss. The deep beat of the music that was playing was calling to her in a primal way, and she felt her hips instinctively begin to slowly move along with the song. Swaying to the bass rhythm felt good, but Sakura still couldn’t quite lose herself completely.

“Wanna dance?”

She usually refused dance offers, but if she squinted just right, then the dark-haired man beside her looked somewhat similar to the man she’d rather dance with.  Sakura nodded her assent, feeling giddy with her rare act of selfishness. All her friends were lost within the heaving mass of dancing flesh, so why not allow herself this one tiny break? She’d been so strong for years. _A façade for merely a couple minutes would be just what the doctor ordered_ , she joked with herself.

The stranger’s hands on her hips were almost the right size, and the grip felt nearly as confident as a certain man if she pressed her hands into them. It was easy to imagine he was the man she wanted him to be when she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He’d be whispering his congratulations in her ear, and he’d somehow sound both genuine and challenging in that beguiling way of his.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” While the voice speaking was definitely meant for her ear, it was by no means the voice Sakura wanted to hear.

“No, thanks.”

“C’mon, I can show you a good time.”

She plucked the stranger’s hands from her hips and turned to face the man in order to give him a piece of her quickly sobering mind. However, she only got three words out before she realized he wasn’t paying any attention to her, but to something over her shoulder.

“She didn’t say she had a boyfriend. Sorry, man.”

Sakura huffed at the chauvinism displayed, and abruptly pivoted to give her supposed boyfriend the piece of her mind she had tried to give the jerk that had just scuttled away. _Such enraging behavior_ , she internally raged. However, both her words and anger died a quick death when she saw Ogami standing before her.

“…Ogami?”

“So you aren’t as strong as I thought you were, huh? Already giving up and losing the match?”

“It’s been almost six years!” She sputtered, immediately incredulous that he’d assume the worst of her.

“So what? Your parents lasted way longer than that!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, you were the one who told me to move on! You said you’d never appear before me again, so doesn’t that mean you’ve already forfeited the match? Besides, it's not like I was actually focusing on the guy. Not that you get any say in the matter, mind you!”

Ogami narrowed his icy blue eyes.

She vaguely realized that they were yelling at each other, but in the middle of a club it was normal to yell in order to be heard. As long as she could hold back from hip tossing the stubborn ass in front of her, then they wouldn’t grab much attention at all. Abruptly, the Code: Breaker stepped into her space and used his height difference to look down at her. Sakura easily accepted the challenge and took the last step forward to fully invade Ogami’s space; she may have to look up, but the fire user could surely feel her breasts now pressed against him. _Take that_ , Sakura thought. _I’m not the totally clueless girl you remember anymore!_

“I was respecting your wish to find another path,” he practically growled. “I had accepted the suffering necessary to fulfill my method, but you deserved to search and succeed in your own way.”

“And succeed I did. Without even needing to risk my life for it.”

“All of our ends will come eventually. At least this way I can do something to help those in need!”

“Right. By killing people and maybe rescuing others afterward.”

His eyes flashed dangerously, and Sakura felt his hands firmly grip her hips. Ogami began to move along to the music, which had slowed at some point during their exchange. Sakura had completely lost track of where they were. The fact that he managed to remain so aware of his surroundings while being involved in their heated disagreement showed just how great of a fighter he truly was. When she made to distance herself, he forcibly kept her body tight against his. Sakura glanced up and caught the smirk on Ogami’s face before it disappeared.

“Don’t be a jerk. Let go.”

“If you get to pretend, then why can’t I?” He teased, and she felt herself go bright red.

“It was just for a moment,” she muttered. “Besides, you and I both know _this_ ,” Sakura pointedly brushed her groin against him suggestively, “isn’t anywhere near pretending.”

“Interesting. Now, tell me. How many of the people doctors see are not injured? Most, if not all! It’s still much more reactionary than how my team can operate.”

“You really did keep tabs on me this whole time, didn’t you? Wait a minute… those fireworks earlier this year were your doing, weren’t they?”

His deep, blue eyes stared resolutely at her, yet he remained silent.

“Fine. Then just know that I only want you,” she admitted curtly. “So you don’t need to show up to re-stake your claim on my heart, or whatever, every time some guy dances with me.”

“Is that truly what you want?”

Sakura regarded the man who irrevocably held her heart. He was on the cusp of some sort of change. She’d fought so unbelievably hard to facilitate change in the stubborn fire user all those many years ago that she could feel a near-brink pivotal shift even after their time apart. 

Feeling suddenly tired, the newfound doctor let her movements be led by Ogami while she considered everything. Her face still fit perfectly against the man’s chest and neck, and her arms felt at home resting on his well-muscled shoulders. When it honestly came down to a bottom line, whether she agreed fully with his method of making the world a better place wasn’t as important to her as the fact that he was indeed striving for a better world. Sakura hated that he was shortening his life in order to use his power, but she recognized the truth in people rarely having control over their own death. So, the question really was: was his good intent enough to wash away everything else?

“Yes.”

“Then, let’s finish what we started as children.”

“We already destroyed Pandora’s Box,” she huffed into his chest.

“Sakura, marry me.”

Her head popped up, and she searched his face and eyes for any signs of disingenuousness. There weren’t any signs, but it was still hard to process. Surely, he was merely tricking her.

“That’s some big talk, _fiancé_ ,” she mocked. “But it’s only that right now. Why haven’t you kissed me yet? Go ahead and prove that you’re willing to actually- ”

His lips were as warm and soft as she remembered from her brief first (and second and third) kiss, and she felt her face burn when she heard herself whimper. Any embarrassment from feeling weak in front of Ogami faded quickly at the sight of his darkened, fixated eyes. He was staring at her mouth with such rapt attention, and when his gaze shifted momentarily to her eyes, she felt the heat on her face travel down her chest.

“We should get out of here.”

“Yeah,” she immediately agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows* For those that enjoy hinted at sex over actual, explicit sexing, I did this for you! That said, those who prefer all of the textual sexing evaaar, then look forward to the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Unrelated side note: C/Ping my work over was hideous. Lost all of my formatting and cried a little (not really, though I did have to change into my fussy pants for a few minutes).


	4. Eighth Flame: Undying Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

Ogami knew exactly where she lived, of course. They were in her sparse apartment before the reality of what their actions were leading to finally settled in Sakura’s mind.

She was pressed up against her closed front door, the fire user’s hot mouth was doing something wonderfully distracting to her neck when a little nervousness snuck into her heart. _Would her fumbling be awkward and off-putting to him?_

“Ogami,” she gasped.

He nipped her collarbone in response and then cupped her face in his hands before beginning to kiss her again. Her worries bled away at the feel of Ogami’s mouth moving against her own.

His kisses were just as aggressive as his fighting style. He’d tease and nip at her lips, and then overwhelm her with his sly tongue until they were nearly out of breath. Ogami palmed her breasts and swallowed her resulting gasps. Not to be outdone, Sakura grabbed his dark hair to pull his head back and gain access to the front of his neck.

Despite his seemingly dominant nature, his hum of approval was rewarding enough for the rare kind, so she tightened her grip on Ogami’s hair the same moment she bit down on the thick muscle at the juncture of his neck. The next thing Sakura knew, she was lifted up and Ogami began to move deeper into her apartment. She ignored how her dress rode up her hips with her legs wrapped around his waist, and grabbed onto his shoulders to help Ogami support her weight as he moved. He pinned her firmly against her bedroom wall as soon as they made it inside the room. Then he brusquely kissed her as his hands explored the newly exposed expanse of her thighs.

Her eyes went wide at the feel of her fiancé’s warm hands on her bare thighs and his hard length pressing against her sex. The nervousness was there again, but so was wonder and awe.  He felt so good against her, and they still had all their clothes on. When she experimentally rubbed herself against him, he growled and pressed back into her.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed.

“Is this what you want, Sakura?” Ogami asked, voice huskier than she’d ever heard before.

Everything about the man holding her against the wall shrieked fierceness and hostility except for his very conscious restraint. He’d never purposefully harm her, she knew. Even with his eyes staring straight into her, more pupil than iris at this point, he refused to allow himself further pleasure until she gave him clear permission. Warmth gathered in the pit of her stomach at just how wonderful a person Ogami actually was.

“Yes,” she whispered into the hush of the room.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before checking his grip on her thighs and carrying her over to her bed.

“Is this what you want, Ogami?”

He chuckled, and Sakura was so transfixed by being able to feel the man’s laugh, that being rudely deposited onto her bed came as an utter surprise. With quick, efficient movements the fire user removed his shoes and socks before joining her. She watched, completely mesmerized, as Ogami removed her shoes for her. _Is that supposed to feel erotic_ , Sakura wondered, as a shiver ran down her spine.

The rare kind looked up and met Ogami’s passion-darkened eyes and realized that he’d watched her reaction. She knew he knew she’d enjoyed him taking her shoes off. Thoroughly embarrassed, Sakura covered her face with her hands. She felt him crawl up the bed to lay beside her and the slight pressure of his fingers attempting to uncover her face.

“Don’t run away, Sakura,” Ogami said. “I do want this, so don’t hide what you like from me.”

Sakura lowered her hands shyly, which brought a small smile to Ogami’s lips.

“You’re safe with me,” he quietly assured her. “So… tell me what you want me to do, Sakura.”

“You should probably take my dress off now,” she whispered.

His eyes may have become slightly wider, but there was no hesitation in his hands as he caught the hem of her dress and slowly dragged it up above her head. She raised her arms to help, and then the dress was off. It was thrown somewhere, and then his hands were on her pale, sensitive flesh. His heavy gaze was on her, and it made her thighs quiver with how much she wanted him.

“I like that you want me so badly,” Ogami whispered near her ear.

Sakura groaned and rolled over to get on top of the man next to her. He felt amazing beneath her, but he still had his shirt on and that seemed ridiculous. With a few determined tugs, the pesky shirt was removed. Her hands immediately traveled across his soft skin to feel his hard muscles and to trace his various scars. His hands kneaded her thighs while she took her time exploring.

Eventually, he gripped her arms to bring her down into a heated kiss. Their bare skin pressed together and their hands wandered as they continued to kiss. He pinched one of her nipples, and she gasped at how the pain and pleasure radiated throughout her body. It was as if her blood was on fire. She felt a sudden intense urge that she didn’t quite understand. Sitting up, she ran her nails harshly down Ogami’s chest. He inhaled sharply and then flipped their positions with a deft twist of his body. His clothed erection pressed against her, but it wasn’t enough. She made a strange needy noise in the back of her throat. The fire user seemed to understand, because their main focus abruptly became ridding themselves of all obstacles.   

Then he was holding himself between her legs with care, and she was nodding and bracing herself. Ogami took his time filling her up, and she focused on his kisses as his cock stretched her. It didn’t take long before the awkward ache was replaced with the prior burning need she’d felt. Holding him so closely, feeling his muscles flex beneath her hands, Sakura lost herself to their passion.

Closing her eyes, she dug her nails into her lover’s back when she started to sense her impending orgasm. She tried to tell him, whispered broken syllables into his neck as love seared through her very bones at the feel of him moving within her.

Her orgasm suddenly struck her with the force of a palm strike to her sternum, causing her back to arch completely off the bed. Her neck became taut, and she may have screamed. She wasn’t sure, since the sparks in her toes were igniting once again with the way Ogami was slowly rotating his hips. He was grinding himself against a precious spot within her that made stars dance across her vision.

“Yes,” she encouraged. “Yes, _yes_ …. oh!”

The second orgasm melted through her slowly, the convulsing of her core softer this time. She felt lightheaded but brilliantly alive in her sweat-slicked skin. When she came back down to earth and felt Ogami hurriedly moving inside her, Sakura opened her eyes and took in the sight of the man she loved. He was breathtaking; all pale skin and hard muscles. His fierce blue eyes regarded her with a warmth she recognized in her heart.  

“Congratulations, Doctor Sakurakouji.”

She laughed, felt Ogami’s pace falter, and then laughed again. She had no idea that laughing could feel so good to a man inside her, but she loved how Ogami held her tighter and couldn’t quite catch his breath. It didn’t take long before he spilt himself inside her.

"That was way better than I thought sex would be," she admitted.

"We've always made a rather combustible mix," he said with a small smirk tilting his lips.

They managed to maneuver themselves under her blanket before easing into the first blissfully deep sleep they’d had in years.


	5. Innuendo

Yuuki had been searching for Ogami so long that he’d forgotten why he’d begun searching for him in the first place. Someone had probably told him to tell the fire user something of maybe-importance.

“Yo, Yuuki, what are you looking for under my bed?”

“I need to find Ogami.” A pause. “So, have you seen him, Toki? It may be important.”

“He’s probably busy between the petals of a cherry blossom.”

“Cherry blossoms? That's weird... thanks though!”

With that, Toki bemusedly watched as Yuuki raced off. 

* * *

 “Hey, Rui, help me find the cherry blossoms.”

“What?”

“Cherry blossoms! I need to find Ogami, and Toki said he would be between the petals of cherry blossoms.”

Yuuki was nonplussed when Rui unceremoniously had a coughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the manga left me wanting to punch someone. It felt contradictory to the message I wanted to take away from the story, so to fanfiction I went! 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me. :)


End file.
